plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
No One Likes Garlic
This is a story about Garlic's first arrival and how The Plants didn't like him because of his smell. Created by Ariq1144. Characters *Dr. Zomboss *Imp * Crazy Dave *Peashooter *Potato Mine *Wall-nut *Garlic *Cherry Bombs *Doom-shroom *Puff-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Marigold *Repeater *Chomper *Snow Pea *Sunflower *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Gatling Pea Prologue Dr. Zomboss: "I need plans. Plans to defeat those plants. Hmm..." Imp: "Attack in one lane!" Dr. Zomboss: "Did you ever think of Jalapeno?" Imp: "Yes. He's in Hawaii with Squash for vacation." Dr. Zomboss: "Wait, what?" Imp: "Yes. So there's no one to destroy zombies in one lane." Dr. Zomboss: "Hmm... " Chapter 1: Garlic's Arrival One peaceful morning in Neighborville, everyone is asleep, even Crazy Dave... Crazy Dave: "Zzz..." Peashooter: "Zzz..." Potato Mine: "Zzz..." Wall-nut: "Zzz..." But that was about to change, when... Garlic: "Hello!" Peashooter: "Blech!" Potato Mine: "Cough cough!" Wall-nut: "AAH!!! THE SMELL!!!" *loses consciousness* Garlic: "I just want to make sure you all wake up in this happy morning!" Peashooter: "Uh... Sure. Are you a new plant? Who are you?" Garlic: "My name is Garlic!" Peashooter: "Garlic? So... Do you have any experience about battling against zombie hordes?" Garlic: "Nope!" Peashooter: "Okay... Interesting...?" Garlic: "Hey! Are they're your friend? Why are they're red?" Peashooter: "Um... I won't go near them if I were you...." Garlic: "Hey there!" Cherry Bombs: "THE SMELL!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" *explodonates* Garlic: "...Oops?" Peashooter: "(He is getting annoying...)" Garlic: "What?" Peashooter: "...Nothing." Garlic: "Hey! I wanna check that mushroom garden! Wanna join me?" Peashooter: "No thanks. Go ahead." Potato Mine: "Something's smelly about him..." Peashooter: "I know. And he's getting annoying." Potato Mine: "What should we do?" Peashooter: "Nothing. Let's see what will he do when zombies come to him." Potato Mine: "Maybe he will explode and creates smelly gas that will stun zombies!" Peashooter: "Who knows." Potato Mine: "I think that will be his ability." *Doom-shroom explodes in the mushroom garden and launch Garlic into the sky* Garlic: "Wheeeeeeee...!!!" Peashooter: "Probably not." Chapter 2: Garlic's Ability Garlic: "I have a problem." Puff-shroom: "What?" Garlic: "How can I fight zombies if I don't know what my ability is." Puff-shroom: "Well, that was troublesome." Scaredy-shroom: "Maybe you will explode and creates smelly gas that will stun zombies!" Puff-shroom: "Where did you get that idea from?" Scaredy-shroom: "Potato Mine." Garlic: "Well that was impossible, because I can't explodes like that pair of Cherry Bombs." Scaredy-shroom: "Maybe if you go to Cherry Bombs and ask them how to explode, they will teach you!" Garlic: "Great idea!" *Garlic goes to Cherry Bombs* Garlic: "Hey Cherry Bombs!" Cherry #1: "What?" Cherry #2: "Wait, aren't you the one who the smell is so bad?" Cherry #1: "AAH!!! Get away from us!!!" Garlic: "Wait! I just want to know how to explodes like you guys." Cherry #1: "Well then, we will teach you how to explode." Cherry #2: "No, we will teach you how to detonate!" Cherry #1: "Don't listen to him. Let's explode!" Cherry #2: "No! Let's detonate instead!" Cherry #1: "Explode!" Cherry #2: "Detonate!" Cherry #1: "EXPLODE!!!" Cherry #2: "DETONATE!!!" Cherry Bombs: "NNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!" *Cherry Bombs explodonates* Garlic: "Well, that's not helping." *Garlic goes to mushroom garden* Puff-shroom: "What happens?" Garlic: "They explodonates." Puff-shroom: "Well, that was... Predictable." Garlic: "One thing I'm sure about is, I can't explode." Chapter 3: No One Likes Garlic Marigold: "Look at that guy! He's smelly!" Repeater: "Hey Garlic! When was the last time you take a bath? Hahaha!" Chomper: "Ugh. Smelly." Cherry #1: "I say let's explode!" Cherry #2: "No! Let's detonate instead!" Snow Pea: "I'm cool. He's not." Peashooter: "SMELLY!" Garlic: *Cries* Sunflower: "Garlic? Why are you crying?" Garlic: "Everyone... IS MEAN! WAAH!!!" Sunflower: "Peashooter! What did you do to him?" Peashooter: "..." Sunflower: "Why did you all mean to him? He just come here last morning and you already mean to him?" The Plants: "..." Suddenly... Crazy Dave: "ZOMBIES!!!" Sunflower: "What? Everyone on position!" Garlic: "How about me?" Sunflower: "Just sit there, okay? We'll be back." Garlic: "...Okay." Chapter 4: Garlic Diverts Zombie: "Braainz..." Peashooter: "Take this, zombie!" *shoot peas at zombie* Flag Zombie: "Everyone! Attack in one lane!" Conehead Zombie: "Okay!" Potato Mine: "They attack in one lane! Where's Jalapeno!?" Wall-nut: "Did you forget? He's on vacation in Hawaii!" Potato Mine: "Right! What are we going to do!?" Garlic: "(I have to help them!)" Sunflower: "Everyone don't panic, okay? We can think of something!" Repeater: "Like what!?" Sunflower: "Squash! Uh, If we hold those zombies with nuts, Squash can squash all zombies at once!" Wall-nut: "Squash is with Jalapeno!" Peashooter: "Cherry Bombs! We can use Cherry Bombs!" Potato Mine: "They're too exhausted to explodonate again. By the time they regain their energy, those zombies are already eat brains!" Peashooter: "We need to divert them to another lanes!" *Garlic hops to the lawn, replace Wall-nut* Wall-nut: "What are you DOING!?" Garlic: "Sacrifice myself!" Sunflower: "Garlic DON'T!!!" Zombie: "Brainz..." *bite Garlic* Garlic: "..." Zombie: "..." Garlic: "...?" Zombie: "Blech!" *goes to another lane* Conehead Zombie: "What's wrong with this? Blech!" Flag Zombie: "I wanna try too! Blech!" Conehead Zombie: "This taste is no good! I will go to another lane! Blech!" Flag Zombie: "Yes! Blech! Zombies! Go to another lane! Blech! And avoid this plant! Blech! It tastes bad." Buckethead Zombie: "Me haz strong bucket. Garlic don't affect me!" *Buckethead Zombie bite Garlic* Buckethead Zombie: "Blech!" *goes to another lane* Wall-nut: "Look at him!" Peashooter: "He diverts zombies!" Potato Mine: "So that's what his ability is! Diverting zombies! Why I haven't thought of that before?" Gatling Pea: "The Zombies are now in another lane! ATTACK!!!" The battle are so fast. With the help of Garlic's ability to divert zombies, The Plants win. Peashooter: "Woohoo! We win! I don't believe it! At first I think we're gonna lose, but now I'm happy!" Flag Zombie: "RUN!!!" Zombie: "Brainz!" Conehead Zombie: "Yikes!" Buckethead Zombie: "Me bucket are strong! Me bucket are strong! Me bucket are..." Garlic: "Whew!" Potato Mine: "All thanks to Garlic! Without him The Zombies already eat our brains!" The Plants: "Thanks, Garlic!" Peashooter: "Thanks, Garlic! I am sorry for being mean to you." Repeater: "Me too!" Chomper: "Me three!" Marigold: "Me four!" Snow Pea: "Me! I'm cool." Garlic: "I'm happy because I help!" Crazy Dave: "Hey Garlic! I can heal you!" Garlic: "Thanks, Crazy Dave!" Crazy Dave: "You're welcome. Wabby wabbo." Epilogue Imp: "Dr. Zomboss!" Dr. Zomboss: "Failed, again?" Imp: "The Plants have a new friend, Garlic!" Dr. Zomboss: "And what's special about him?" Imp: "He can..." Conehead Zombie: "Dr. Zomboss!" Dr. Zomboss: "What?" Conehead Zombie: "The Plants have a new friend, Garlic!" Dr. Zomboss: "..." Imp: "I just told him that, Conehead!" Conehead Zombie: "Sorry. Here, I bring you some piece of Garlic. Eat it." Dr. Zomboss: "Hmm... Let me try!" *eats Garlic piece* Conehead Zombie: "Hmm? How does it taste? Good?" Dr. Zomboss: "BLECH!!!!! CONEHEAD!!!!!" Category:Fanfics